picasaphotoscapegimppaintnetkritaadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewels
Info about Jewels List of Jewels '''Ruby:''' '''Amber:''' '''Citrine:''' '''Peridot:''' '''Emerald:''' '''Pearl:''' '''Moonstone:''' '''Sapphire:''' '''Azurite:''' '''Diamond:''' '''Amethyst:''' '''Rubellite:''' '''''BETA JEWELS:''''' '''Star Ruby:''' She comes off very rude and mean. Not much different from her counterpart Ruby she like her is violent and very lustful. Because she's a high class Jewel she looks down on lower class Jewels. She has love for Gold and money ��. She pretty much talks in slang. Her girlfriend is Star Sapphire. Her enemy us Trapiche Emerald. '''Topaz:''' Topaz is quite friendly. She used to date Trapiche Emerald but Topaz decided to cheat on her with Lapis. Topaz enjoys Jewel anime. She enjoys playing cards♥️♦️♣️♠️too. She regrets cheating on Trapiche Emerald. '''Star Lemon Quartz:''' She often has mood swings. She's either happy one minute than a butch the next. She is bubbly though. She likes to draw. She doesn't like being touched. She likes to run. Her and Blue Moonstone are in a relationship. '''Sphene:''' Sphene tends to flirt a lot. She likes martini's �� and us usually caring one in her hand. She likes to treat Lemon Star Quartz like shit. Nobody especially Star Ruby seems to like her I mean she's painful to be honest. '''Trapiche Emerald:''' She's very lustful. She speaks Korean. She usually says dirty things when she talks. She HATES Star Ruby. Who knows why. She was dating Topaz but she cheated on her with Lapis which effected Emerald herself. '''Mint Pearl:''' She's very motherly and kind. Like how Clear Quartz is a parody of 4chan, and how Watermelon Tourmaline is a parody of Tumblr Mint Pearl is a radical feminist. Yes the type of feminist that hate transgender women ''(Only Jewels don't have transgender women in their race since all Jewels are biologically female because they have XX chromosomes.)'' she learned what transgender was and thought of the whole concept as ridiculous and useless. Like why ruin your body for dumb reasons I mean you still be the sex your burn as right ? ''(This is what she thinks not me)''. Yeah this is what she thought. She's pro female. She hates penises ''(Jewels don't have penises as again they're all female)''. She pro lesbian. She supports bisexual women. Yeah that's her. '''Blue Moonstone:''' Blue Moobstone is laid back. She's calm. She'll remind you of a person who smokes weed. Blue Moonstone likes to surf ��. She has an Australian accent. Her and Lemon Star Quartz are in a relationship. '''Star Sapphire:''' Star Sapphire is a kind person in general. She has some stress so she smokes. She and Star Ruby are girlfriends ''(Yep in a canon relationship)''. Star Sapphire likes to stay close to her ancestor '''The Emissary'''. She has a love for pearls. Mint Pearl is obviously scared of her. Because Star Sapphire is a high class Jewel she looks down on lower class Jewels. '''Lapis Lazuli:''' She likes unicorns �� a lot. She like her alternate self Azurite is a sea dweller and lives in the sea. She doesn't like cursing unless she needs to her. Her and Topaz are in a relationship. Lapis Lazuli seems suicidal. '''Spectrum Diamond:''' Spectrum Diamond like her alternate clone is violent and likes to torture other Jewels and people. She's dating Watermelon Tourmaline. Spectrum Diamond is mute so she doesn't speak. The reason why one night she got '''violent''' she ate other Jewels then grudged Watermelon Tourmaline's eyes out. '''Grape Quartz:''' Grape Quartz is very quiet and doesn't talk much. She's very intelligent. Like her alternate self she is Japanese influenced so she wears a kimono. She likes the outdoors. '''Watermelon Tourmaline:''' Watermelon Tourmaline is very bubbly. She likes shipping people and putting headcannons on people too. She's blind as her eyes were damaged by Spectrum Diamond. Watermelon Tourmaline likes unicorns and princesses. '''''ANCESTORS:''''' '''The Warrior:''' It all started with her being born with transparent white blood. White Jewels were kinda rare so nobody wanted her. Her mother abandoned her. It's so later Mother of Pearl found her and raised her. Later Her, Mother of Pearl, The Magician and The Advisory all joined to rebel against high class jewels. Later The Warrior was hanged by Hemimophite Blueglare. '''The Collector:''' The Collector is the main villain. She's third in command under Her Majesty and Marquise Grand Diamond. She's Ruby's ancestor. '''The Arsonist:''' The Arsonist started the second rebellion against High class Jewels. She wanted to marry Her Majesty but she also wanted to be the one to kill her. She did end up killing her. For this she was killed by Marquise Grand Diamond. '''The Magician:''' She rebelled against High class Jewels along with The Warrior, Mother of Pearl, and The Advisory. She was captured and killed by The Witch. '''Captain Huntsman Darkscar:''' She worked with Her Majesty. They worked in sex slavery along with The Witch. They were killed and raped a ton of humans and Jewels. One of the victims she killed was Mother Of Pearl. What disgusted Captain Huntsman is Marquise Grand Diamond mind controlled a bunch of humans to preform sex acts on her and Her Majesty. Captain wanted to rebell. Marquise Grand Diamond killed her. '''The Mistress:''' She lived with King Black and Nurse Schwartz. She was sent through different universes making her old. Years of abuse she got very tired and went insane. King Black had The Collector kill her. '''Mother of Pearl:''' One day Mother of Pearl met an baby Warrior. She decided to devote her life and take care of her. Mother of Pearl then was captured by Her Majesty and killed by Captain Huntsman Darkscar. '''Hemimophite Blueglare:''' Hemimophite Blueglare was a killer. She killed those who broke the law in Gemtopia. Her first kill was The Warrior. She captured Her Majesty but Her Majesty escaped. Marquise Grand Diamond mind controlled 98% of Gemtopia to Killer her. She was killed by a bunch of Jewels. '''Her Majesty:''' Her Majesty was second in command by Marquise Grand Diamond. She was the queen of Gemtopia. The Assassin worked Her Majesty. Once The Assassin failed to kill The Advisory she killed her. Her Majesty wrote things in her journal ��. She was killed by the Arsonist. '''The Assassin:''' The Assassin worked under Her Majesty and Marquise Grand Diamond. Her job is supposed to Assasinate those who break the law in Gemtopia. She helped Blueglare kill The Warrior. She didn't kill The Advisory due to feeling sorry for her. For this she was killed by Her Majesty. '''Marquise Grand Diamond:''' '''The Witch:''' '''The Advisory:''' '''''OTHER JEWELS:''''' '''Red Diamond:''' '''Garnet:''' '''Red Spinel:''' '''Red Beryl:''' '''Fire Opal:''' '''Carnelian:''' '''Star Garnet:''' '''Red Pearl:''' '''Red Topaz:''' '''Red Zircon:''' '''Red Tourmaline:''' '''Red Jasper:''' '''Red Agate:''' '''Orange Diamond:''' '''Orange Sapphire:''' '''Orange Spinel:''' '''Jasper:''' '''Orange Garnet:''' '''Orange Zircon:''' '''Orange Topaz:''' '''Orange Pearl:''' '''Peach Moonstone:''' '''Sunstone:''' '''Sardonyx:''' '''Yellow Diamond:''' '''Yellow Sapphire:''' '''Yellow Spinel:''' '''Yellow Garnet:''' '''Yellow Topaz:''' '''Yellow Tourmaline:''' '''Yellow Sphalerite:''' '''Yellow Zircon:''' '''Yellow Opal:''' '''Yellow Jade:''' '''Yellow Pearl:''' '''Yellow Agate:''' '''Yellow Amber:''' '''Pyrite:''' '''Yellow Garnet:''' '''Green Diamond:''' '''Green Sapphire:''' '''Green Spinel:''' '''Green Tourmaline:''' '''Green Topaz:''' '''Green Serendibite:''' '''Green Pearl:''' '''Nephrite:''' '''Green Zircon:''' '''Maw-Sit-Sit:''' '''Green Agate:''' '''Malachite:''' '''Turquoise:''' '''Green Fluorite:''' '''Green Amber:''' '''Green Zoisite:''' '''Green Aventurine:''' '''Green Moonstone:''' '''Bloodstone:''' '''Seraphinite:''' '''Green Jasper:''' '''Blue Diamond:''' '''Blue Spinel:''' '''Blue Tourmaline:''' '''Blue Opal:''' '''Blue Pearl:''' '''Blue Garnet:''' '''Blue Zircon:''' '''Aquamarine:''' '''Kyanite:''' '''Sodalite:''' '''Blue Topaz:''' '''Blue Agate:''' '''Blue Amber:''' '''Blue Chalcedony:''' '''Blue Apatite:''' '''Blue Amazonite:''' '''Blue Smithsonite:''' '''Lazurite:''' '''Blue Beryl:''' '''Water Sapphire ''(Blue Iolite):''''' '''Sodalite:''' '''Indigo Sapphire:''' '''Indigo Spinel:''' '''Purple Diamond:''' '''Purple Sapphire:''' '''Purple Spinel:''' '''Iolite:''' '''Purple Topaz:''' '''Purple Zircon:''' '''Purple Tourmaline:''' '''Lavender Chalcedony:''' '''Jade''' '''Purple Garnet:''' '''Holly Blue Chalcedony:''' '''Grape Quartz:''' '''Purple Idocrase:''' '''Lepidolite:''' '''Purple Pearl:''' '''Purple Apatite:''' '''Purple Kunzite:''' '''Purple Fluorite:''' '''Sugilite:''' '''Opal:''' '''Purple Agate:''' '''Purple Jasper:''' '''Pink Diamond:''' '''Pink Sapphire:''' '''Pink Spinel:''' '''Pink Topaz:''' Pink Topaz likes to take selfies on her phone. She likes traveling to different places. She's annoyed by Blue Topaz. '''Pink Zircon:''' '''Pink Pearl:''' '''Rhodochrosite:''' '''Pink Zoisite:''' '''Pink Tourmaline:''' '''Morganite:''' '''Rose Quartz:''' '''Pink Apatite:''' '''Pink Garnet:''' '''Kunzite:''' '''Pink Fluorite:''' '''Pink Smithsonite:''' '''Pink Agate:''' '''Pink Moonstone:''' '''White Diamond:''' '''White Sapphire:''' '''White Spinel:''' '''White Pearl:''' '''White Moonstone:''' '''White Jade:''' '''Angel Aura Quartz:''' '''Howlite:''' Questions Trivia